These are the choices we made
by jjbb-1996
Summary: Sooo this is my new story, which has taken months to get together! Its set season 2, filling in gaps and adding/ building on existing storylines. I hope you enjoy. Im really trying to get this story finished as my brain is bursting with ideas for a new season 3! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin woke later than he had intended to but, like Marian, he had had the best night's sleep then he had in a long time. He felt well rested and like he could do anything, the image of Marian on the back of his horse, her arms wrapped around him yesterday was still in his mind and he thanked the lord that she hadn't married Gisborne. "Robin! Robin!" He heard Will shouting and quickly jumped from his fur slab.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I have something to show you come on!" Will said running off in the direction of the ridge. Will stopped in the bottom of the ridge. "Look!" he said beaming. Robin looked at him confused. All he could see was the other side of the ridge.

"Ermm Will..." He paused. "What am I looking at?" Will's laughter confirmed that Robin was missing something. Will walked past him and pulled a lever that was well hidden in the rocks. What appeared to be a door opened upwards and revealed separate compartments in a dug out area. "I thought that we were all in need of a boost so I've been working on this for a while." Will smiled. Robin patted him on the back.

"It is absolutely amazing." Robin beamed.

"Im glad you think so, there's still a bit left to do but I need some help."

"Of course, tell the gang. I have to go and get someone." Robin said and headed in the direction of the Knighton to fetch Marian whilst Will headed to fetch the rest of the gang.

* * *

Knighton

Marian, Adam and Mark where all walking through the fields, taking count of the livestock. "I make it 22 claves." Adam said. "Mark?"

"21." Mark replied.

" You are both wrong they are 23. One under the ttr…eee." Marian trailed as she caught a glimpse of Robin strolling from the very tree she was talking about.

"Marian is that?" Mark asked.

"I believe it is, go meet him ask him what he thinks." Marian smiled, Mark was 2 years younger and he always needed someone's approval, Marian and Adam had always thought it was due to the constant belittling he had suffered from his father as a child. He had been practicing with his bow for months now and could finally hit 2 apples of a tree at the same time. Once Mark was close enough he began speaking. "Robin, Robin, look what I can do!" He fired an arrow into the apple tree opposite and 2 apples pierced by an arrow fell to the floor.

"That's great Mark, you've been practicing."

"Lady Marian has been helping me." Mark smiled looking to Marian, Marian had the quill in her hand and was writing there stock down, nodding whilst Adam spoke. Robin looked across the sun was behind her and he couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was, but she looked tired. She looked as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and he guessed that, in her world, it probably was. People relied on her just as people relied on him. Robin walked across the field to stand in front of them.

"Are you busy?" He asked. She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I get your busy." Robin smirked. "I mean do you have time to come with me?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. She looked at Adam.

"Do you mind?" She whispered. He took the book and quill.

"Of course not." Adam smiled.

"Ok let's go." Marian smiled. Robin extended his hand and Marian took it. Robin smiled to her and began leading her to his new camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! How are we liking the new story, sorry it has taken me so long to get here! Hope you like, please read and review.

Jess :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Outlaws Camp

"This is amazing!" Marian cried as she walked into the camp Will Scarlet had built. "Who built it?" She disappeared under and beam and emerged the other side of Robin.

"You are like a small child Marian." Robin laughed enjoying watching Marian's amazement. "Will built it." Marian had turned slightly red at Robin's first comment and decided best to calm down, the rest of the gang were moving what little possessions they had into the new camp. She leaned against a beam and smiled.

"It's very impressive Will." She said to the young carpenter.

"Thank you Lady Marian." Will smiled turning slightly red.

"Please Marian is just fine," She smiled. Robin smiled to her and his eyes sparkled once he thought of his plan.

"I have a plan Marian." Robin smiled. Marian furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Go on?"

"How about, you help move some stuff then you can stay for dinner?"

"You make it sound like a privilege." Marian laughed.

"It is!" Much defended, "And you would be lucky to be able to eat such… such.. fine food!" Robin laughed whilst Marian turned red again.

"I'll help, then I can have some of Much's marvellous cooking." Marian said a little quieter than Robin had expected.

"Come on then." Robin said leading Marian to the former camp.

* * *

After the 'camp' had been moved, the outlaws plus Marian spread themselves around the new camp. Marian sat herself on the steps just down from the bunks, she admired Will's work, it was like a master craftsman had built it. The second thing Marian was admiring was Robin, he took everything in his stride. The way he was with everyone Marian was almost envious. The only thing she wasn't envious off was the food. As much as she didn't want to be rude, she couldn't eat it. It had no taste and was bitter. She set her plate down next to and stood to collect her cloak.

"Leaving so soon," She jumped when she felt Robin hands on her hips and heard him whispering in her ear.

"How do you do that?" She replied turning to face him tying her cloak.

"It's a gift." He smiled, "I'll walk you back, there are a lot of… unsavoury characters in these woods." He had stepped closer and pulled her hood up, "Don't want you getting cold either," he whispered and kissed he lightly on the cheek.

"Ohh please," Much scoffed. Marian raised her eyebrow and Robin laughed.

"Come on," Robin said and took Marian's hand. "I'll be back soon." Robin said to his gang.

"So you didn't like your dinner I take it." Robin said walking with Marian back towards Knighton.

"You noticed?" Marian replied.

"I did indeed."

"Did Much notice?"

"No, I will just get questioned about it when I get back."

"You didn't have to walk me home."

"And allow you to walk through the forest where anyone can lay their hands on you. Then no thank you."

"So you are saying, Locksley, that you actually care." Marian laughed. He stopped walking, still holding Marian's hand, causing her to stop to. "What?" Robin raised one finger to his lips.

"Shhh, listen." He whispered.

"What?" Marian whispered, Robin smiled and put his free hand behind her neck pulling her face to his, he bent his neck to kiss her, he was delighted when she returned his kiss.

"Nothing," he smiled. She shook her hand and started to walk again.

"You are infuriating, do you know that?"

"You'd get bored if I was anything but." Marian faked a laugh, making Robin laugh.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"How is your father?" Robin finally asked, once they could see the lights of Knighton.

"Worried," Marian said honestly.

"About Gisborne?" Robin's eyes grew cold. Marian didn't seem to notice she continued to look at her home, she could just make out her father sat in his chair in front of the fire.

"Not just him, he is worried about the sheriff. Lord Merton was killed by the sheriff, he is worried the Sheriff will discover that he led the rebellion."  
"Lord Merton was killed?" Robin sounded surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I had no clue. I did not even know who was in the rebellion."

"I thought you were committed to your king and to fight for him." Marian finally turned to look at him, "Why didn't you try to save 'him' that day?"

"I had bigger things to worry about." Robin said honestly, he began to turn red. "If I was losing you, I might as well lose my king." He whispered.

"Well let's hope you won't have to lose either." She smiled. "Now I'm sure I can make it home from here without being attacked, but if you feel the need to remain here to just make sure, then you are more than welcome." Robin laughed and kissed her on the cheek,

"Goodnight Marian."

"Goodnight Robin." She began to walk away but paused. "Oh and Happy Birthday for tomorrow Robin." She smiled. Robin did feel compelled to make sure she got to the house safe and once he saw her walk in through the front door and greet her father and Sophia he was content that tonight, at least, she would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knighton Manor - a week later

"Come down now or I will torch your house!" Gisborne shouted, Marian sprinted across the landing to stairwell and ran down the staircase. "Father!" She shouted, "Father!" She reached the bottom of the stairs and was horrified when she saw a guard holding onto her father and Gisborne yielding a torch.

"You will come when I say!" Gisborne shouted again.

"What do you want?" Marian demanded.

"Your coming to the castle the sheriff wants you where he can see you."

"No we are not my father is frail realise him!"

"You do not tell me what to do." Marian had never seen Gisborne so angry. "Burn the house."

"No guy! No." Gisborne pushed Marian back. "Please sir Guy."

"Better." Gisborne stared at Marian, he had her exactly where he wanted her, now he was going to make her beg. "BEG." He snarled. Marian looked at her father with tears in her eyes, the image of the night her mother died all to fresh in Marian's mind. He looked frightened and she would do anything to stop his fear.

She took a deep breath and started, "Please, Sir Guy, I beg you."

"Much better." He sighed. He walked to the soldier with who was holding the torch, "But still not good enough." He began to light the curtains in the house.

"NOOOO!" Marian screamed. Gisborne turned around and began to push her out the house, "Get off me," Marian sniffed through her screams and tears. As the guards grabbed her to walk her and her father to Nottingham she saw Robin aiming an arrow at Gisborne, she shook her head and Robin silently cursed her. She looked behind her at the house burning and prayed to God that the workers had made it out and that someone would get her horses.

* * *

Meanwhile

"MARK!" Adam shouted running through the servants quarters. "JESS!" "MARY!" he continued to run. "SOPHIA," everyone rushed from their rooms, "The house is on fire we have to leave,"

"The master and lady Marian," Sophia said rushing towards the stairwell to the house. Adam grabbed her,

"They are already out, I will explain later, trust me." Adam said rushing her out of the door. "The dogs," He gasped as he heard them howling. "I have to go back!" Just as Adam made to run Robin came rushing around the corner,

"Is everyone out?!" He shouted.

"Yes. Robin, Marian's horses." Adam said, as soon as Adam had said it Robin knew what he had to do! He ran to pull open the doors of the stables, the flames had just started licking at the stables. "Mark go with him." Adam shouted as he ran back into the house, he reached the room where the dogs slept and opened the door. The two dogs ran out and into the courtyard shortly followed by Adam.

When he exited the house he saw Robin and Mark stood with the three horses, mark appeared to be trying to calm the one he was holding but it continued to whine and stamp his foot. Adam ran across and looked at Leo's leg, "He's burnt it," He said, "We can't do anything about it now, we will have to wait until morning."

"Do you all have somewhere to stay?" Robin asked staring as the house creaked and cracked falling into a huge pile of burning wood. He knew what Marian would be thinking off, and he wanted nothing more than to rebuild her home straight away.

"Yes thank you Robin," Sophia said, "The other villagers will take us in I am sure." Sophia smiled.

"Is there anything you need? Blankets, food?" He asked, just as he finished the entire house fell and massive clouds of smoke and ash rose from the remains of Knighton hall.

"Robin," Adam said.

"Yes Adam."

"Make sure she's ok, wont you?"

"Of course I will, you have my word." Robin said. "Now are you sure you will be ok?"

"We will be fine." Adam said.  
"Then I had better be going before someone sees me. If you need anything just walk into the forest my men will find you." Robin said and headed in the direction of Sherwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knighton

Marian had successfully snuck out of the castle dressed as the night-watchman and now she was sat atop her horse, looking at the pile of ash that was once her home, she had to pull down the masks to stop them from getting wet form the tears that where threatening to fall from her eyes. She only hoped that everyone had made it out ok, and that her horses were alright. She would take the food and blankets she had with her to the village tonight, she wouldn't stop least someone recognise her. She trotted down into the village and dropped the two big sacks, she whistled knowing that if Adam was alive and well he would hear and would come outside. Marian was right, shortly after she had whistled Adam appeared from the back of a house in the village, she nodded to him and turned to head back out the village.

"Wait, everyone is asleep." He whispered, Marian stopped her horse and dismounted. She turned and ran towards him, he opened her arms and she ran into them and began weeping into his shoulder. "It's alright, everyone is safe. We even rescued the dogs and the horses." Adam soothed. Marian nodded sniffing trying to stop her tears. "The only thing was Leo had a small burn on his left back hock. But Robin bought some healing salve for him and he seems to be getting better."

"Good." Marian sighed, "Is anything salvageable?" She asked.

"We have not had a chance to look, it has only just stopped smouldering." Adam replied.

"I see." Marian sighed once more, "I should go I cannot be gone to long, least someone misses me."

"Alright, I hope you're alright Marian."  
"I'll be fine." She turned to collect her horse, to find it had gone, probably returned to the home she had borrowed it from. "I take it I'm walking." She laughed slightly. "I'll see you soon, hopefully." Marian started walking towards Knighton she would take a shortcut through the forest she would get back to Nottingham quicker.

* * *

Sherwood forest

Marian was jogging through the forest, walking was taking too long, but she had the worst feeling that someone was following her, she quickened her pace almost reaching a sprint but she knew she couldn't keep up this pace for long. She heard a branch cracking and now she knew there was someone there, she began to sprint when she felt a hand around her elbow, without thinking she turned and punched the foe in the face, making contact with their nose.

"OWW! Hey woah, its me, it's Robin!" Robin said holding his nose. Marian's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could just make out his clothes and his distinctive hair.

"Oh my… Robin I am so sorry." She gasped placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see." He lifted his head and moved away his hand. Marian gasped when she saw the blood trickling from his nose. "I am really sorry." She said again. She ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and began gently dabbed away the blood. "Sit down and tilt your head." He did exactly as she said and sat at the base of the tree. "Robin please say something." Marian pleaded concerned, still dabbing away the blood.

"Ow," He laughed.

"I think it has stopped. I am sorry." Marian apologized. Robin stood and took her hands.

"It's ok, I was going to scold you for passing through Sherwood on your own at this time of night, but you defended your corner without even knowing you had one." He smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Actually no, it hurts." Robin whinned, barely managing to contain his grin. "Kiss it better?" He whispered in her ear.

"If you're not careful you will get another and this time I will not stop the bleeding."

"Im serious Marian, I think you really hurt me and the only way it will get better is by a kiss." He looked at Marian with puppy dog eyes and wearing that stupid pout that Marian was infuriated by but found strangely sexy. He lowered his head and she stretched on her toes to kiss his nose.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better." Robin laughed. "Anyway there was a reason for my stopping you, other than to get a bloody nose."

"Which is?"

"I wanted to make sure you are ok." He said sincerely, "I haven't been able to see you since that night."

"I am alright." She replied, Robin could sense her sadness and pulled her into his chest.

"I don't believe you!" He sighed.

"That's because I'm lying." She laughed feebly.

"Do you want to talk?"

"If I'm honest and please don't be offended but not really."

"I understand." He smiled, she turned her head to look into his eyes, so full of care and, well, love. She smiled at him and he bent his head to kiss her, but soon pulled back when his nose touched her cheek. She giggled and he was glad to have made her laugh.

"Im glad my pain brings you joy."

"Oh it does trust me." Marian laughed.

"Right well you have a castle to get back to, unless you would like to stay at the camp?" Robin asked knowing what the answer would be before he even finished speaking.

"My father." She replied simply.

"I know." He sighed, "Come on lets go." Robin took Marian's hand and began walking towards Nottingham. They walked in silence, apart from the moments Robin would ask if Marian was ok. They had reached the edge of the forest when Marian remembered.

"Oh Robin I almost forgot." She gasped, "I was in a secret passage in the castle and heard Gisborne and the sheriffs conversation about a strong room."

"A strong room?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is where he is holding what he calls his 'war chest'."

"Where is it?"

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you." Marian said growing impatient.

"Sorry, go on."  
"It is in the south end of the castle, it is in the lowest point you can get, you have to go past the stairwell for the dungeons and there is a passageway well concealed. I think it may actually be the castle cellar which he has converted."

"Guards?"

"None."

"Nice work Marian," Robin grinned. "Now will you be ok to get back in on your own?" He asked turning serious.

"I got out ok. I am sure I can get back in." She smiled.

"Be careful."

"Im not the one who is going to attempt to break into the sheriffs strong room." Robin grinned at her, she shook her head and continued. "Be careful."

"Always." He smiled, she stretched on her toes to kiss him again and then took off running towards Nottingham. Robin watched until she had disappeared inside the city gates. He turned and headed back to camp, ready to come up with an excuse as to why he will surely have a black nose in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nottingham castle

Marian was sat in her room in the towers of Nottingham castle. She felt it wise to stay out of the Sheriff and Gisborne's way, Robin had successfully emptied the strong room the night before, and therefore tempers were high. She had been to visit her father in his own room and he looked pale, she felt the longer she stayed the more likely she would be to cry and she wanted to be strong for him. She needed to be strong for him, but it was becoming increasingly harder. Her maids had lit her a fire and she was sat before it staring into the flames. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, the image of Knighton burnt to the ground the latest time. But then an image she hadn't had to face in a long time rose into her mind. The young 4 year old girl clutching to Sophia's leg as they lowered her mother's coffin into the hole which had been dug for her. Marian stared at the fire wishing the memory would stop but not being able to will it enough.

* * *

_Marian, watched in horror as the coffin was lowered to the ground, still only a little girl she did not understand death but all she knew was that was her mother and that she would never see her again. That much she knew. She looked up from her position at Sophia's leg to see her father stood. He stood tall and proud, not really looking, a glassy vacant look in his eyes. He did not cry, he did not weep. She looked across the other villagers who were all crying and she was confused. She did not understand why everyone else appeared to be upset besides her father. When the priest started speaking Marian did not hear. She was frightened, her father looked pale and cold, she moved from Sophia's side to her father and tugged on his robe. He did not respond, "Daddy." She whispered, "Daddy what's going on?" She asked. He still did not respond, she tugged one more time. _

_"__WHAT DO YOU WANT CHILD?" He shouted, making everyone stop, including the priest." "DO YOU NOT THINK THIS IS HARD ENOUGH!" He cried. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted to his daughter. She began to cry, but before Sophia could reach her, she had already began to run. Marian ran, she wanted to run from the crying people, and her father. The man who had just shouted at her, she was scared. She wanted nothing more than to run into her mother's arms, but that was impossible. Marian had darted through some trees which had made Sophia lose sight of her. She started to run back down the bank into Knighton but caught her foot on a branch, making her tumble down the hill. She reached the bottom and was unconscious from having hit her head and she had a small amount of blood dripping from a cut on her head. _

* * *

Marian was snapped back to present day when she heard the door close. She looked up from the fire ,which had long began to burn itself out, into the face of a handsome outlaw. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said weakly. Marian was sat in the chair with her knees drawn to her chest.

"It's alright, I was just thinking." She smiled.  
"Ooohhhh now that's dangerous." Robin laughed. Marian smiled her appreciation to him. Robin could see she was upset, he could also see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling up a stool just in front of her. Marian simply nodded.

"Well your little German count is on his way home." Robin added trying desperately to make her smile.

"He was not my count at all. But that is good news." Marian replied, there was no jest or joy in her voice, it was the coldest she had been to him since the day of her 'wedding'.

"Marian have I done something to upset you?" He asked surprised by her sudden coldness. His question made her look up, she put a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Of course you haven't."

"Well then tell me what upsets you." He replied taking her hand.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of my mother's funeral."

"What made you think of that?" Robin asked stroking the top of her hand that was resting in her lap.

" I have been to see my father." She paused, "He is ill. Very ill. I have never seen him look so weak."

"He will fight through, he is a brave man."

"If it were under other circumstances than I would agree with you. But the castle is no place for an elderly man, let alone one that is sick."

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin offered, he too was concerned for Edwards health, for although Edward had never been fond of him, he was Marian's father and Robin knew what it would do to her if anything should happen to him.

"No, but thank you for your offer." She smiled. "So when will you distribute the money."

"We have already started. We went to Knighton first." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"We plan to go to Nettlestone and Clun tomorrow."

"That's good, you aren't going to Locksley?"

"We went there today as well."

"Very good, you're organised for a change Robin of Locksley."

"I know, it's rare." Robin smiled.  
"Right, time for you to go."

"It's still only early." Robin noted.

"Your point Locksley?"

"Just saying."

"Go home." Marian smiled. Robin sighed.

"Ok." He rose from his stool and headed for the door. He stopped before the door and turned back, Marian had rose from the chair and stood looking at him, he smiled at her, then took her hands and pulled her body into his, he laced his hands through her hair and lowered his mouth to her lips. Her lips were always so soft, Robin could feel her hands running down his hair and settling at the base of his neck. Marian was the first to pull away, worried of how far they would both go.

"You should go." She breathed placing her forehead on his chest.

Robin nodded, "I'll see you soon." He stepped back and opened the door, he checked that hallway was clear before darting out and heading down the corridor and back to the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all. I would just like to say thank you to all the readers! I'm sorry my updates are so slow, i'm going through a bit of a rough patch. But I would like to give a massive thanks to my two reviewers, especially the guest review, it is reassuring to know people are reading and enjoying! and such lovely comments as well.

Anyway on with the story :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Sherwood Forest

Daniel stood in his hiding place an arrow placed in his small bow pointed at Gisborne as he rode away. Robin pulled to bow away from that direction as he crept up behind the boy, only to have an arrow pointed in his face. "Hey wooaah." Robin soothed. "You won't be needing that with me." He smiled.

Daniels face suddenly lit up, "ROBIN HOOD!" He shouted.

"Sshhh." Robin reminded.

"Sorry." Daniel said looking embrassessed.

"It's ok." Robin remembered the boy but he couldn't think from where, then he suddenly remembered, "You're from the orphanage. Daniel right?" Daniel nodded enthusiastically, "Good, now tell me what happened?".

"Gisborne he has my friends. We were playing in the forest and he saw him shoot arrows at some armour but they bounced off. When he saw we were there he chased us and he got my friends." Daniel started panting. "We have to save them."

"I will save your friends but first we need to get my gang, come on."

* * *

Outlaw camp

"Much what is this?" Allan asked sniffing the strange piece of meat on his wooden plate.

"It's rabbit!" Much persisted.

"What about vegetables and fruit, why must we eat bread and meat." Djaq asked. The 4 men scoffed.

"Fruit. We are outlaws not.." Allan was cut off by Robin entering the camp.

"Arm your self's men, we go to Locksley."

"Why?" Much asked. "And who's that?"  
"This is Daniel. And if im right, then we need to stop Gisborne, we also need to save this young man's friends." Robin placed a hand on Daniels shoulder.

"We go to Locksley." John said. Daniel stood watching the outlaws, he had heard Marian tell sister Mary about then all, but he had never imagined he would ever meet them. Robin tugged on his arm, "Come on lets go get your friends."

* * *

Locksley Orphanage

Marian had little time, she had only just managed to sneak out of the castle. She jumped of her horse and tied it to the tree. Once she reached the gate to the orphanage she realised that it was unlocked. "Sister Mary." She called as she walked through the door. "Sister Mary."

"Oh Lady Marian than goodness you are here."

"Why what has happened?" Marian asked concerned.

"Daniel and mark, and the rest of their gang. They are missing, they ran off into the forest earlier this morning and have not been back since."

"Why were they in the forest?"

"Playing outlaws, they have their own tags."

"I will ride into the forest and see if I can find them."

"Marian please be careful."

Marian ran to her horse and quickly jumped on his back, after she had untied it, and headed deep into the forest in search of Daniel and his friends.

* * *

Locksley

Marian was sat in the treeline watching Robin and the outlaws with the other children, listening to the clang of the blacksmith as he made the unbeatable armour she had overheard the sheriff and Gisborne talking about, which reminded her that she must speak with Robin. She thanked the lord Robin had found them, at least they would be somewhat safer than out in the forest on their own. But as she continued watching her hope started fading. Daniel, firing his catapult at Gisborne to save Robin, had been caught. She watched the boy struggle against Gisborne's grasp as he was dragged out into the middle of Locksley.

"Robin Hood will be back, he'll rescue me." Daniel said, his voice cool and calm. Marian's eyes filled with tears of pride.

"counting on it," the sheriff countered smacking Daniel around the back of the head. Marian filled with rage but knowing she could not go down there, stood helplessly and watched, she could see Robin and his gang with the other children safely consealed.

"People of Locksley," Gisborne shouted. "Let Robin Hood know this, we want our box and its content back by morning." He paused. "Or his little friend, will be punished." He paused again placing his sword across Daniels chest. "His little friend will die."

Marian watched horrified as Daniel was dragged back inside the manor. She looked down at Robin, she knew the box was important Robin wouldn't have taken it otherwise, but her son was more important, she would think of a way to help Robin rescue the boy. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nottingham castle

Marian had successfully made it back into the castle undetected and was now tending to her father. She was sat quietly dabbing sweat from his forehead when an arrow came buzzing through the window. She smiled as she ran her finger across the flecthing, and quickly excused herself from her fathers side so she could meet Robin in the Marketplace.

She walked the market and finally found him lurking behind some cloths. "My guard has gone for bread, we have 2 minuets, I heard about he boy, what do you want?" She asked.

"The sheriff and Gisborne are developing a new armour, it will make him and the black knights invincible, we have to stop him."

"We cannot risk the boy!" Marian defended.

" I know, but if the sheriff defeats the king then how many more lives will be lost?"

"My guard, I will get the boy out, tonight."

"How you are under house arrest?"

"I will find a way! That's the whole point in me being here." Marian said and quickly headed towards her guard, Robin stood watching her leave ensuring she was safe. Then slipping a coin to the stall holder he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

Sherwood Forest – Later that night

After successfully tricking the sheriff into signing a release letter for Daniel, Marian was half way towards Robins camp. However she wished she were visting under better circumstances, her son was kidnapped and she was due to make friendship with Gisborne. Tonight would not be easy.

* * *

Outlaw camp

"Much? Is this rat?" Mark asked. The rest of the gang started smirking.

"It's chicken," Much defended.

"But I cant see any feathers?"

"Hmm we havnt seen any squirrels." Will added smiring before walking away.

"Right I don't suppose anyone around here has actually noticed but I have to do everything you all have to do and keep this larder stocked, so if anyone else would care to run themselves ragged in the forest trying to catch us some massive animal, then you can be the servant." Much ranted. The entire camp burst into laughter just as Marian walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Marian said walking into the camp. Robin looked up to see her in one of her most lovely gowns; he did not recognise this one. It must have been new.

"No in fact you have just missed Much's theatrics." Robin smiled.

"Lady Marian." Mark smiled.

"You know her?" Much asked. Before Marian could cut of Mark's answer, it had already come out.

"Well yes, she's Daniel's mother." Everyone's mouths dropped and they looked at Marian, but Robin stared at her with unblinking eyes. He said nothing but took her elbow gently and led her from earshot of the camp.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you." Marian started before Robin could lose himself in rage.

"Tell me what, that you have a child out of wedlock." Robin obviously beside himself with rage did well to keep his voice to an angry whisper.

"It is not like that. I never gave birth to him Robin."

"Then why do these children believe Daniel is your son? Do you realise what would happen if Gisborne found out?"

"Yes of course I do, why do you think he is in the orphanage and not at home with me."

"So if he isn't your son, what is he?" Robin asked. Marian sighed and began to retell Robin the story of the baby left on her doorstep. She told him of Robin's fathers bond with the child and how when the sheriff arrived he had to go to the orphanage.

"So you see, I never gave birth to him, I tried to find his mother, I asked every village around, but no one knew of a children and nobody knew of a recent mother to be. He must have come from afar."

"Why not just take him to the orphanage straight away?" Robin asked he was sitting in the hollow of a tree now.

"Because the truth is, I was lonely; I wanted a family but with you gone and suitors not suitable. Daniel was my best chance." Marian sighed with tears welling up in her eyes. Robin rose from the tree and took Marian in his arms.

"I am not leaving again, nor am I letting you go again." He whispered and gently lifted her chin so he could give her a gentle kiss.

Marian and Robin walked back to rejoin the rest of the gang. She pulled a letter out of her cloak.

"This is a pass to the castle gate, but underneath is an order to send Daniel back to the castle so the sheriff can question him tonight." Marian said.

"Gisborne won't release him to us, but he will release him… to a castle guard." Robin said tapping a hat of a guard. The outlaws looked around at each other, it was obvious Robin could not go, but one of them had to.

"I'll do it." Allan said, Gisborne would surely pay well for this. Marian looked towards Robin startled, Robin equally as surprised handed Allan the hat.

"Are you aware of the risk?" Marian asked, "If guy catches you.." Allan cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't worry, he'll be putty in my hands."

"You're a brave man."  
"Well," Allan shrugged, he did not feel brave, he felt a coward. But money was money at the end of the day. Marian handed him the letter.

"I'll go ahead, I told the sheriff I would call in on Gisborne so I must show my face there." She looked to Robin and he nodded although he was not happy about it. "Good luck." She smiled to Allan.

* * *

Nottingham castle

Marian had just got into bed when she heard the door rattling and a faint whisper. "Marian?" It was Robin, she was still annoyed at him for his irrational spying but she welcomed his company. She quickly rose from the bed and unlocked the door.

"Hello." She whispered. Robin smiled seeing her face.

"Hi." He bolted inside and Marian locked the door behind him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not well, Gisborne spotted it was Allan. He was lucky to get out." Robin replied as Marian climbed into bed. She made space for him and he kicked of his boots and settled on top of the covers. She shuffled closer to, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"So what will you do now?" She asked. "Well we have a replica box lined with pitch and made from thinner wood, we make the exchange and then I shoot a flaming arrow into the box and boom. Bye bye diamonds."

"You think that will work?"

"We don't have a choice Im afraid. I will not risk the boy." Robin said, Marian smiled this man was wonderful.

"Can he go back to the orphanage?" Marian asked.

"I don't see why not, Gisborne and the sheriff do not know who he is."

"That's good." Marian sighed. There was a blissful silence for a little while but Robin had a question he needed to ask.  
"Marian?"

"hmm," Marian replied sleepy as she was.

"What I saw between you and Gisborne, looked well cosy." He said trying to keep his anger in check.

"There is nothing between me and Gisborne Robin."

"Yes you say that but I saw the way you looked at him." He said getting angrier now, "It is the same way you looked at me."

"Your being ridiculous Robin." Marian said moving from his arms.  
"Am i?

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"No Robin. I do not love him."

"You would have married him that day though."

"That does not mean I love him."

"So why do I feel I am fighting for your affections. You obviously have feelings for him Marian I see it every time you look at him."  
"Your being stupid Robin, I do not have feelings for Gisborne."

"I do not believe you."  
"Then leave."

"Gladly." Robin rose from the bed, put on his boots and stalked towards the door.

"And until you can stop with the stupid assumption you can stay away." Marian said following to lock the door.

"As you wish, Mi'lady!" Robin huffed and pulled open the door and shut it behind him, making more noise than he had intended to. Marian cringed and quickly locked the door, heading straight back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

After Marian had made sure Daniel and the rest of the boys had returned home safely, she had made her way back through Sherwood hoping to find Robin to check he was ok. But he had not emerged, so she returned to the castle somewhat down hearted. She opened the door to her room to find a familiar face sat on the chair.

"ROBIN!" Marian was delighted she ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"hey steady, I'm a little sore." Robin said returning her hug.

"Im sorry, how are you?" Marian asked.

"Ok, few cuts and bruises but I'll survive. How are the boys?"

"Back home, all safe all sound, thanks to you."

"You're welcome Marian." Robin smiled. "And I believe I should be thanking you, you saved my life after all."

"You did take a fair beating though. I was glad to see Gisborne burn. I've never hated him as much as when he fought you with that armour." Marian brushed her fingers across his face moving his hair from his eyes revealing his slightly black eye. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much… Did anything happen to you for helping?" Robin asked.

"Not me, my father may not be so lucky, but nothing has been done as of yet. I am worried though."

"Marian I will always help you in every way I can."

" I know, but there are some things I must go through on my own."  
"You don't need to do this Marian. Please come with me!" Robin pleaded his hands each side of Marian face.

"I cannot Robin, my father needs me now more than ever!" she placed her hands on top of his, "We will be together soon, I promise." She smiled. Robin pulled her face towards his and kissed her pouring all his feelings into that moment.

"Stay safe Marian." He whispered.

"Always Robin." She answered, he kissed her one last time then left for the door.

"Sweet dreams Marian."

"Goodnight Robin." And with that Robin gave one final look before darting out the door and down the corridor towards the exit of the castle. He stopped when he heard the clanging of metal spurs, they were not heading towards him, but in the direction he had just come from.

"Marian." He whispered to himself. He turned towards the way he had just come, and silently began following the sound of spurs.

* * *

Marian had just changed for bed when she heard a banging on her door, she knew it could not be Robin, he knocked. And then a dark voice came that made her insides sink. "Marian, open your door I need to speak with you." Gisborne demanded.

"Guy please, I am tired."

"I need to speak with you now!" He growled and reached for the door handle. Robin, who was stood in a nearby hidden alcove, had placed an arrow in his bow ready should Gisborne try to force his way into his sweethearts room.

"Guy, it is late. Whatever it is you have to say, you must say it through the door or it can wait until morning."

"Marian, the sheriff… he.."

"He is what?"

"I cannot speak to you through the door."

"Then you cannot speak at all." Gisborne tried the handle again, Marian now holding the other side. He let out an angry sigh and started back the corridor. Robin moved further into the shadows to remain undetected and lowered his bow. Once he was sure Gisborne was gone, he crept out and made his way to Marian's room. He wanted to check she was alright. Robin placed a gentle knock on the door.

"Sir guy, with all respect, leave me alone, it is late and I do not wish to speak." Marian answered, Robin heard her rushing to the door and grab the handle again. He laughed slightly,

"Well Marian, if you cannot distinguish between me and Gisborne perhaps I should leave." He heard her gasp and then the door swung open, Marian grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was angry but her face was positively beaming.

"I heard Gisborne making his way to your room, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I can handle Gisborne."

"But you shouldn't have to you." Robin's eyes grew dark. "The last time you had to handle Gisborne I nearly lost you. I don't want that to happen again."

"It wont." Marian smiled. "England needs me. England needs us."

"And I need you." Robin murmured before pulling her into him and placing his lips upon hers.

* * *

Robin sat next to Marian on her bed, gently stroking her hair, whilst she lay fast asleep. He had promised her that as soon as she fell asleep he would leave, so that he too could have some rest, but as he sat there he could not bare to leave her. Perfectly at peace and calm, no worries and no pretending. She looked even more beautiful sleeping than she did awake, he looked out the window, the moon quickly lowering in the sky making way for the sun to break through. But every time he went to rise from her bed, she moved slightly making Robin not want to leave. He knew he must go, so for the fifth time that night, he rose from her bed. He silently put on his boots and moved effortlessly across the room to fetch his bow and quiver, he crept across to the door and opened it gently, casting one last look over the women he loved before darting out of the room and back to Sherwood forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Knighton

Robin walked into Knighton, followed by the rest of his gang, disturbing money and food as they passed. The evenings were fairly drawn out, but robin knew winter would come around soon. As he walked towards the remain of Knighton house, his inside went cold remembering the night it burnt down and Marian being dragged from her home. He searched the houses for Adam and finally found him out in the fields with the cows.

"Adam, how are you?" Robin asked.

"Something is not right Robin, these animals they should not be looking this poor."

"How do you mean?"

"I have done the same as every year but they do worse this year than ever before. I have found 2 dead this morning."

"Does Marian know?"

"No she has not been around. No one has seen her since the day Daniel was captured."

"I have to say I have not heard from her since the event in pits street. That was surely 2 weeks."

"They keep close watch on her."

"I know." Robin sighed.

"I do need to speak with her though." Adam said. Robin nodded. He and adam began walking back towards the village when Robin heard the sound of hooves, only one set but approaching fast. He whistled to his men and they all put there hoods up and ducked into cover. Robin smiled when he saw Marian fresh faced and glowing, cantering around the back of the village, she slowed her horse to a trot then a walk before entering the village. She quickly dismounted and sprinted across the yard to Adam who gladly opened his arms to receive her hug.

"I do not have much time. I need to get back before I am missed." Marian said. "How are you?"

"I am well." Adam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"The cows Marian, I think they are sick."

"Show me?" Marian followed Adam in the direction of the cow field, whilst Robin and the rest of the gang came out of hiding to continue distributing money.

* * *

Marian walked the field with Adam, she told him to ask one of the older farmers from Locksley to come and look. So Adam quickly mounted a horse and headed in the direction of Locksley. As Marian walked back to the village, she noticed Robin leaning facing away from her talking to some villagers, she had known he had been here when she arrived, she always could feel his presence. And now, for once, she wanted to surprise him, so she quietly snuck behind the houses and finally reached the one he had been leaning on, she popped her head around the corner only to discover he moved. She suddenly felt a whisper on her neck and then the soft familiar voice she so longed to hear,

"Looking for someone?" He asked smugly. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her neck and wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her body into his.

"How do you do that?" She asked very content with the current arrangement.

"It's a gift." He whispered placing yet another kiss on her neck.

"I have news for you."

"Do tell." Yet another kiss.

"There is a messenger."

"hmmm." He murmured, after every line he spoke another kiss he placed on her neck moving slightly every time, making small circles on her belly.

"He passes through Sherwood."

"Can we talk about this in a minute? I havnt seen you for weeks, id really like to kiss you." He finally said, spinning her around and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close into his body. Marian also felt safe with him, even though every time she saw him it was courting danger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his mouth searched hers. When Robin finally pulled away, it left Marian stunned. Robin was beaming obviously pleased with himself about the effect he had just had.

"So my messenger?" Robin asked leaning against the back of the house and taking one of Marian's hands.

"Yes, the messenger, Henry of Lewis, he is coming to inform the Sheriff and Gisborne of where the king plans to land when he returns to England, he passes through Sherwood on the north road. Around midday, I cannot give you an exact time."

"Brilliant work Marian, that is more than enough. You are a gift from above I swear." Robin smiled. Marian blushed slightly at his openness. "I also love when your cheeks turn that colour."

"I really should be going." Marian whispered and Robin nodded.

"Be careful Marian."

"Always." She said and retrieved her horse which was stood eating grass not far away from where they standing. Robin watched her mount her horse and when she turned to smile at him, he returned the smile with equal loving. He hated saying goodbye to her, but he knew that, for now, he needed her in the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers! Glad to see im getting more readers and more reviewers. However some reviews have been rather stupid. But anyway Im glad your enjoying the story. Onwards with the reading :D

Jess

* * *

Chapter 10

Matilda's new cottage

"Im sorry you had to leave your home because of me Matilda." Robin said, helping his gang move the last of Matilda, her daughter and her new grand-daughters things into the cottage.

"Nonsense, if I can't look after a lad I brought into this world, then who can I look after." Matilda scolded. "And you young lady, I owe you my life. And thank you for the clothes and the food it is very much appreciated."

"You're very welcome." Marian said as she held the young baby in the arms. Matilda grabbed Robin's arm and pulled in aside out of earshot.

"I know what you're thinking. Make an honest women of her first Robin."

"Matilda!" Robin gasped.

"I've seen the way you look at her. And I am telling you to wait. But I am glad, you two found each other again. As stubborn as she is she is a gentle forgiving soul. Look after her Robin."

"I intend to Matilda."

The walked back to the rest of the gathering, Marian stood against the wall after having giving the baby back to his mother.

"Well lads, we had better leave these two in peace." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you once again Lady Marian." Rosa sighed obviously content with her new child. Marian nodded and followed the outlaws out of the house.

"Head back to the camp; I'll see Marian back to the castle then I'll come and join you." Robin said to this gang.

"I'll come with you Master." Much replied instantly.

"No I'll be fine." Robin answered almost as quickly. "I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise Much." Much huffed and mumbled then finally followed the rest of the gang in the direction of the camp. Once his gang had dispersed, Robin threw his bow over his shoulder then cocked his elbow and offered it to Marian. "Shall we?" Marian nodded and looped her arm through his.

* * *

They walked in silence for some time, Robin always felt calmer, more at ease with Marian around. "I take it Allan was the spy." Marian finally spoke. Robin only nodded his reply. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but barely."

"Why did he do it?"

"Why else. Money."

"For all his faults I do not believe Allan would sell you secrets for just money. Are you sure he wasn't threatened or.."

"Every time he went to that trip he went on his own accord. No one forced him to go."

"I understand that."

"Money has a funny way of changing people."

"Yes look at you, with money you were the carefree, immature young boy. Without, you're a caring, kind and responsible man." Marian smiled. Robin squeezed her hand with thanks and laughed.

"So wait, my money made me young."

"Yes, look at you, old man hairy face ragged hair. After all you are 25, nearly 26. I should take some shears to that hair of yours." Robin leaned into a tree and pulled Marian into him.

"You can do mine if I can do yours." Robin winked.

"I quite like my hair like this."

"Hmmm I have to agree." Robin smiled. "Although a little snip here and a little snip there, would make it perfection."

"I'd rather like my hair attached to my head thank you!"

"Come on. You need to get back." Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

Nottingham castle

Both Marian and Robin crept side by side through the castle towards Marian's room.

"You didn't need to follow all the way to my room." Marian whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You worry too much."

"How can I not when Gisborne is around?"

"Trust me."

"I trust you, him not so much!"

They finally reached Marian's room and she opened the door. "You need to go, Much will scold you."

"Hmm I'd much rather spend the night with you." He purred.

"Soon, I promise." Marian replied.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Robin tucked his arms around Marian and walked her backwards gently pushing the door shut quietly with his foot.

Several kisses later, Robin was finally ready to leave. "Much really will scold you now," Marian said as she changed behind the screen. Robin sat on the chair waiting for her to emerge, the only thing he could see was a few slight glances of a naked arm or leg. She emerged a few minutes later fully dressed in her night clothes with a robe wrapped around her.

"I must say I did like your dress today, but this, might just top it." Robin smirked obviously pleased with what he saw.

"Time for you to leave." Marian laughed.

"Yes, or I might not be able to stop myself." Robin rose from his chair, gave Marian a quick kiss, then disappeared out the door.


End file.
